thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Kingdom: Chapter 1
Prolgue Mandy woke up, rubbing her head. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the surrondings around her. She noticed windowless brick walls, and bars. She was in prison. She then saw another body move around: Kassandra! "Where are we?" Mandy asked. "In prison at Chiacherihio." Kassandra grumbled. She leaned against the wall, her cape covering her, and her eyes shut. "Where is Lord Servo?" Mandy ased another question. "In a special prison cell." Kassandra simply answered. Mandy sighed, and sat up against the wall. She noticed a mirror. "You know, you don't need a mirror." Kassandra murmmered. "What do you mean?" Mandy asked. "Evil people don't need to be beautiful to fight." Kassandra growled. "I need to get out of here." Mandy had an idea: break out, maybe Kassandra will be in a better mood. "Watch and learn!" Mandy gripped onto the bars and froze them. She snapped her fingers and the bars shattered. Kassandra opened her eyes. '' ''"Good Job!" Plot "I'M LATE!!!" Sorrel screeched, jumping out of bed. She quickly ran from one side to the other in her room. "Sorrel! You are running late, get a move on!" her mother announced. "I KNOW!" Sorrel screamed. She got her backpack on and rushed through the door. "Sorrel, come back!" her mother said. "What? I am already late!" Sorrel grumbled. "Your lunch." her mother said, holding Sorrel's lunch. Sorrel nervously giggeled. "That's very important." She then shot off done the street. Her mother went back to the house and found something very impotant. "Oh dear." "My name is Stephanie, but everyone calls me Sorrel for short. Sorrel is a type of plant, and I swear it is not a weed. I don't have any certain or special talents. I guess I am good at running, and cooking, and I guess you can saying eating. I lack studying, but I enjoy bright colors and artsy projects. Everyone says I am always cheerful, and always posistive, but I am kind of a klutz and a crybaby." Sorrel zoomed down the sidewalk until she ran into someone. "Ouch!" "Hey, are you okay?" A hand reached out and helped Sorrel up. "I'm fine, I am really sorry." Sorrel said. She looked up and saw a handsome boy. She instantly blushed. "I'm Talon, a new student at Gardenia High." Talon mentionsed with a smile. "I'm er... Stephanie but people call me Sorrel, I also go to Gardenia High." Sorrel said. She went to shake Talon's hand and felt shivers up her arm. "Good, we can both walk to Gardenia High." Talon said, pointing at the school. "Awesome!" Sorrel squeaked. Just then the bells rang, school has started. "We are late." "Don't worry, I'll just tell them that you were showing me how to get to school." Talon said. "Sorrel!" Callie screeched. "Why do you not have your part of the project?" Sorrel panicked in her mind. "It's at home." "AT HOME? AT HOME?!? What kind of an excuse is that??" Callie kept on yelling. Sorrel started to cry. "You don't have to yell at me!" "Yes! You were late, and you left our extremely important project at home!" Callie said. "You don't have to yell." Rachelle said. She ran her hand through her dark blue hair. "Give me one reason why!" Callie said. She was angry. "Because, Sorrel is crying." Rachelle mentioned. Sorrel wiped her tears. "I will never do that again!" "You don't have to worry about that." Callie said in a less harsh tone. Sorrel looked up. "All because I won't let you be my partner for projects anymore." Sorrel started to cry again. "Callie, you are a little harsh." Rachelle stuck up for Sorrel. "So what?" Callie said. "Well you and Sorrel have been best friends, why scream at her for a little thing?" Rachelle asked. "Because, for the past how many years, Sorrel has been always pulling me down. She can't turn in projects on time, she can't do studying, she is always taking me stuff and ugh!" Callie yelled. This time, their entire class started at them. "B-b-but Callie! I am trying to improve." Sorrel stammered. "LIE!" Callie screeched. "We had an important project, and my straight-a's will be affects thanks to you." "I'm sorry." Sorrel said. "Well say sorry to my grades." Callie stormed out of the classroom. Everyone else went after Callie as Rachelle stayed with Sorrel. "It is not your fault." Rachelle tried to cheer up Sorrel. "I don't get it. Me and her have been friends for ten years, why does she have to treat me like this?" Sorrel numbly said. "I don't know." Rachelle sighed, patting Sorrel on the back. "Ever since she got along with the popular girls. I really wish Emma didn't join Marie's group, then Callie wouldn't have to replace Emma." Sorrel said, recalling the events. For some reason, Emma became Marie's friend along with Mandy, Tori and Alicia. The head of the popular girls approached Sorrel, Callie and Rachelle back then, and she pointed at Callie. "Well maybe Callie is just in a bad mood." Rachelle tried her best. "Is everything alright?" Bracken asked, sticking his head into the door. Talon trailed after. "Callie made a big scene and started screaming at Sorrel." Rachelle reported. "Hey! You know what would cheer you up?" Bracken asked. "A walk into the forest?" Sorrel asked. "I er... guess so!" Bracken stammered, shocked by Sorrel's answer. Sorrel simply grinned. more coming soon